darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
753
Tim brings food to Jamison who has been locked up by Gregory. Later, Jamison escapes from the school and goes back to Collinwood. Synopsis : Collinwood before the turn of the century and Quentin Collins has become the victim of an evil curse that will follow him all the days of his life. On this night, with the rising of the full moon, a young woman finds out the terrible thing he is destined to be. Charity is troubled over Dorcas's murder, and goes to Tim for comfort. He finds her fear understandable, but tells her that it is very unlikely that anyone else is in danger. She offers to help him with the students' work, but he prefers to be left alone. After she leaves Tim goes into the closet where Jamison is being held. Jamison is clearly happy to see him, but Tim sadly informs him that he can't let him out. He does however give Jamison some food, which the boy eagerly devours, being sick of bread and water. A moment later they are interrupted by a knock at the door. Tim locks Jamison back up and opens the classroom door to find his suspicious fiancée on the other side. Charity questions why he locked the door and doesn't believe his explanation. She goes to the locked room and questions Jamison. Although he denies seeing Tim, Charity discovers the food he was hiding. Jamison runs away. Charity and Tim seek him at Collinwood, but are unable to find him. Memorable quotes : Tim: Reverend Trask can always think of something to add to any punishment. ---- : Charity: I can always tell when people are concealing the truth. : Tim: That seems to be an extraordinary family trait. ---- : Tim: He Trask certainly has done a thorough job on you. : Charity: He's taught me to be responsible if that's what you mean. : Tim: No, Charity, that's not what I mean. ---- : Charity: Each and every one of us is doomed. Dramatis personae * Nancy Barrett as Charity Trask * Don Briscoe as Tim Shaw * Terry Crawford as Beth * David Henesy as Jamison Collins * Alex Stevens as the Werewolf (credited as stunts coordinator) Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 751. Story * Collinwood is closer to the building being used as Worthington Hall than it is to the cottage. * TIMELINE: It's still early in the evening. Dorcas's services were today. Rev. and Mrs. Trask were bringing Dorcas's body to her family. Bloopers and continuity errors * At the start of the episode, as the werewolf runs out of Quentin's room, a crew member appears behind the wall prop. As the werewolf runs by, the crew member backs out of shot. * At the start of the episode, the werewolf is wearing a black suit, whereas Quentin was wearing a grey suit when he turned. (Also, the werewolf--Alex Stevens--is significantly shorter than Quentin/David Selby.) * The clock in the Worthington Hall school room is stuck at 10. * At the start of the episode, Tim turns the oil lamp fuel knob to create a large flame just before he tells Charity to come in. No one goes near it before or after the title sequence, but the next time it is seen, as Tim moves over to the desk with the lamp flame, it is back to its original state, i.e., a bare-minimum flame. * The room where Jamison was locked has a window with no glass or shutter, which is illogical because rain, cold air and insects can get in. * As Jamison is running through the woods, the edge of the 'grass' carpet is visible. * A boom microphone shadow can be seen as Beth runs out to the foyer towards Jamison. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 753 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 753 - Dog DaysCategory:Dark Shadows episodes